1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method of an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method of an electronic device for testing whether an open circuit is occurred to a bus between the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies and the progress of manufacturing processes, the performance of a central processing unit (CPU) has been boosted, and thus the types of electronic devices that may be supported by the CPUs become diverse and complicated. In order to ensure normal data transmission through the bus between the CPU and different types of electronic devices, the signal transmission between the CPU and other electronic devices is often tested by means of a testing apparatus.
When the signal transmission is tested with use of a conventional testing apparatus, an inspector needs to connect each pin of the bus between the to-be-tested electronic devices to a testing fixture through a wire and execute a testing program to control the manner in which the testing fixture outputs a testing signal, so as to test whether the open circuit is occurred to each transmission channel in the bus. However, when the number of the pins in the to-be-tested bus is significant, the testing process becomes complex, and errors are prone to occur in the testing process. For instance, errors are very much likely to arise from the inspection of the signal transmission through a quad peripheral interface (QPI) bus between normal CPUs because the inspector is required to sequentially connect 84 two-way transmission pins of the QPI bus to the testing fixture.
In addition, the testing fixture in the conventional testing apparatus often relies on indicator light that shows whether an open circuit is occurred to the corresponding transmission channel, and thus the inspector is required to look up the corresponding data to correctly determine the testing result of the bus. Hence, some degrees of human negligence may be involved, and thereby the testing result may be erroneous.